


Smiling Gods and Grinning Devils

by pocketsebastian



Series: Kevin's Okay [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Diego is Not Good, Kevin is Inhuman, Kevin-centric, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for future chapters, Santiago is Morally Grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsebastian/pseuds/pocketsebastian
Summary: "Desert Bluffs is a wonderful town. And you live happily in it." "Oh! That's such good news! Thanks for telling me! I can't wait for the future to come! Though, I suppose I have no choice but to wait. That's how the future works, scientists keep insisting. Scientist are the worst, right? Well, I suppose I'll talk to you again at some point in my life. Until next time, Cecil. Until next time~!"
Set after the past events of Triptych, we follow Kevin's life through the Desert Bluffs rebellion, his time with StrexCorp, and the start of his time in the Otherworld.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is~! The prequel to Memory Lane! Or, part of it. This is my NaNoWriMo 2016 project. It will be updated irregularly, at least until the end of November. Thankfully, I have a lot planned out already! I will add trigger warnings to chapters they will be relevant in. This fic is not a happy fic. I am sorry. But thank you guys for being so patient with waiting! I did some adult things that you might have seen on my WTNV blog (I moved out! I live with my girlfriend now!) and things have just been busy from all of that. So, for the main event~!

"And that's all for today, dear listeners! Gosh, what an informative, if not odd, report today!" Kevin's sunny smile radiated through his voice. "And so, until next time, Desert Bluffs. Until next time." The outro music played, a pre-recorded voice gave a proverb ("You have a whole universe inside of you! Oh, gross. You should probably get that checked out. Seriously. That's not normal."), and the radio host for the evening show took over. Kevin pulled off his headphones, dumping them next to the clump of matted fur he kept on his panel. That had been an informative broadcast, though! It wasn't often someone could say they talked to someone from the future. Certainly not with someone that could tell them the end result of a rebellion against an awful corporation like StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated. Ugh. What an awful company! Kevin detested it completely.

StrexCorp had come, at first, in the form of a group of scientists. No one had heard of this "New York City" but that's where they said that they'd been sent from. Kevin was certain they were lying. There was no "New York City" on any map _he'd_ ever seen before. No, they had to be lying. He was certain of it. Kevin had been suspicious when they took ownership of a few old homes in his district. After all, one grew suspicious of sudden new neighbors, especially outsiders, who were often seen smiling just a bit too brightly, and often covered in copious amounts of blood. Now, that latter point was not usually suspicious, but coming from these strangers, these… _Interlopers_. It was worrisome. They didn't know about Desert Bluffs traditions, like a rope of intestines (large, but small worked too) hanging over your front door, or the proper and intricate ways you could pluck a crow, so as to avoid making a mess of oneself. No, these strangers were often messily splashed in blood; covered to the point of a putrid smell emitting from them.

Their smiles were terrible but contagious. If one smiled at you, you were, of course, obligated to smile back. It was only polite. But it was hard to _stop_ once you started. Kevin had once smiled back at one of the scientists and had been unable to stop smiling for two days. Not to mention, they worshipped a god called, fittingly, The Smiling God. They'd even established a small church under the name The Joyous Congregation of The Smiling God. Kevin had, begrudgingly, gone to one of their services, if it could even be called that. It was all just so he could report on the church, scientists, and whatever weird beliefs they had on the show the next day.

It had all been eerie smiling and discussing ways they could be productive, followed of course by methodic chanting and praising the Light that The Smiling God spread through the desert towns, as if He were responsible for it. The ways they discussed being productive were certainly not healthy, though. They were very unhealthy, and certainly didn't sound like ways one could be happy. They weren't normal things, like putting in extra work hours, or volunteering at local shelters, or picking up the discarded carcasses that the wild packs of dogs and werepeople (animals who turned into people on full moons) left behind after their kills. No. These were things like forgoing sleep, skipping meals, and working until your fingers bled, all until you had earned enough work hours to take care of your, as they called it, "flesh vessel". Not to mention they encouraged eliminating weak and lazy people, whom they deemed as anyone unable to work effectively in their environment. It was terrible.

One Congregation member had even suggested Kevin go on one of StrexCorp's medical waiting lists for surgery, to "fix" him and make it so he could walk and "be so much, much more productive and able to please The Smiling God"! Well, that had certainly not sat right with Kevin whatsoever.

He'd politely declined. There was no way he'd let some faux friendly business operate on his head. Besides, he _could_ walk, just not without some difficulty. The professional diagnosis was Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. To make things easier, Kevin used a wheelchair, or, on very rare and very good days, a cane. Kevin had to be absolutely sure he'd be okay, though, so those days were very rare. The can was mostly just for at home, anyway, where he had the apartment set up so everything was reachable with or without assistance. After all, the meager apartment wasn't set up for someone in a wheelchair--he couldn't afford an apartment that was, not with the assistance he got plus whenever Station Management paid him actual money and not another bag of feathers--so he made do with what he had. It worked, and he loved it. So why would he go through with something so terrible as being "fixed"? Especially if he wasn't broken to begin with!

Kevin's report on the church had been less than favorable, but it had at least served to show the town that this company was _terrible_.

His intern--a lovely young woman named Vanessa whom Kevin had grown fond of--smiled as Kevin wheeled himself out of the sound booth.

"Great show, Kevin. It's good to hear that we win. Though I suppose now I have to actually try to avoid Station Management, huh? Wouldn't want to end up like your _last_ intern, huh?" Vanessa gave a strange laugh. It was just a touch anxious, high pitched, and nervous. Kevin pretended he didn't know what she meant. All his interns went on to have fulfilling lives in the media industry. They were all wonderfully happy and definitely not lost, missing, or mysteriously disappeared in the wastelands of the desert.

"I know, right? Oh, maybe Grandma Josephine's Demons--which we all know exist--will lend a hand now. I know the Julians hate doing stuff for us, but it'd be a great help. They have all of that [redacted] power. Certainly that could come in handy."

No one batted an eye at the missing word--or words, considering the Julians range of powers. The Colonel's Conspicuous Agents always kept an ear out for things citizens shouldn't be saying. Kevin got a bit of leeway, considering he was The Voice of Desert Bluffs, but that didn't mean he could just go blabbing about any old thing to citizens. Even if they were his interns. No, he had to be careful.

Kevin rolled to a stop in the station's break-and-coffee room. A freshly steeped cup of tea was waiting for him, courtesy of a strange man standing at the counter. Kevin found himself frowning when the man turned to face him. He did not like the look of him whatsoever.

For one, Kevin knew everyone in Desert Bluffs. As a respected member of his town and community, he had to know each and every person inside and out. Literally.

This man was tall. He was wearing a yellow button up and gray slacks. His dark brown skin complimented the outfit nicely. In all sense of the words, the man was attractive. He had a sharp jaw, a hooked nose, and shoulder length brown hair that pooled at his shoulders.

Before Kevin could say anything (and anything he did intend on saying started with some colorful language that the CCA would _definitely_ redact), the man offered his hand, flashing a grin that had Kevin's heart fluttering.

"Santiago. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Free. Heavens knows that I've heard a lot about you," the man said, his smile almost infectious. It was impossible for it to be. Kevin had his vaccinations against all mimicking diseases. Still, Kevin found himself returning it with a grin of his own, and he accepted the offered hand for a brief shake. The radio host faltered when Santiago pressed a kiss to his hand.

"A-ah. Well, I, uhm, I can't say much the same about you, Santiago?" Kevin heard himself say. His third eye opened, and Kevin felt it fix onto the other. Calculating. He really wished he'd tried for the Mind Reading and Future Seeing badges when he was in the Sidewinder Scouts. Those would have made meeting interlopers so much easier. Kevin couldn't imagine how useful they'd be in just day to day life, really. "For instance, are you from that, er, Nework City? With the other interlopers?"

There was a beat of silence. Santiago's smile twitched at the corners, but it otherwise remained. One hand raised up seemingly without thought to adjust his glasses.

"New York City, and yes. I am a scientist. Ah, no, don't give me that look," Santiago said, stopping Kevin in his tracks. Indeed, his upper lip had started to curl up, and the yellow third eye had flashed in annoyance. "I'm just here to, oh, I guess study. I heard things about the town. About the community. It seemed silly not to tag along with the rest of the lab. It can get mighty lonely in a cold lab at night."

The scientist's lips quirked, and Kevin felt his cheeks heat up. Was he _flirting_? How presumptuous! Kevin cleared his throat, finding it tight with a lump.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I wouldn't know much about that. I spend most of my time here at the station. Or at home. Organizing… Things." Was Santiago with StrexCorp? Kevin couldn't tell. He knew of a few scientists who weren't. They'd just tagged along. Santiago seemed to be like them. He didn't have an ugly, cruel, emotionless smile like the others did. It was genuine. It was kind. It was _good_.

And Kevin was getting distracted.

The radio host accepted the tea. If it was poisoned or laced with something… Well, that was probably to be expected. Station Management only stocked tea for Kevin, and it had often been spiked with something. He swallowed a large gulp. Not burning hot like the kettle liked to do to him. Just right. And peppermint. One of his favorite teas. Suspicion should have risen in Kevin, but he hummed in enjoyment, and took another gulp of tea. No, he wasn't going to be suspicious of the man. He wasn't. Santiago was an interloper, sure, and there was that standard suspicion that Kevin was legally obligated to feel towards interlopers, but Kevin didn't feel the unease he felt towards the other scientists.

Either way. He couldn't mention the rebellion. There was too much risk involving interlopers.

"I volunteer with our local Scouts, y'know. So, organizing their events and whatnot. Nothing too tremendously time consuming, but I have to make sure they have camping clearance and approval for explosives and whatnot. And make sure that the troops all meet up once in a while. We're doing our annual Sidewinder Scout candy sale and--" Kevin felt his face flush at the realization that he was blabbering. He was a radio host. He was supposed to give notice about events like this, but only on radio, generally. Not in casual conversation. "Sorry. I get… Excitable."

Santiago, for his part, didn't seem to mind. Kevin was relieved to see the man was still smiling, and actually laughing a little. Not at him, for once in Kevin's life.

"I've heard on your show. You're a very passionate man, Mister Free. It's refreshing. Not many people are that passion filled. You're very sure of yourself. Very sure of yourself indeed." Santiago flicked his gaze over the radio host, taking in his form. Kevin was aware that he seemed small and defenseless, but anyone who had been in his classes or had gone against him in a ring knew the man could hold his own. Santiago seemed to realize just how powerful the man could be. If you asked Kevin, _that_ \ was refreshing.

"With your attitude, I'd like to see more of you. Perhaps over dinner? I know of a restaurant, just outside town. Closer to Red Mesa, really. I'd recommend wearing a nicer outfit. It is a bit… As loathe as I am to say it, hoity-toity." The scientist gave a grimace, which was ugly on his face. Ugly like Kevin thought all scientists were. He was shocked to think that he didn't want to see it on his face again.

Before Kevin could stop himself, he was nodding his acceptance.

"Yeah, I--I mean, I'd love to. I've never really been outside of Desert Bluffs before. The wastelands, yeah, but that's all Scouts business," he said finally, tapping one finger against the side of his mug. Part of him wanted to ask what Santiago could possibly want with him. He even started to ask, but the man clapped his hands together with a loud crack, making Kevin, an intern, and Vanessa jump in surprise.

"Excellent! My car will be at your apartment tonight. No, no need for an address. It's not hard to figure out where you live." Kevin must have given him an odd stare, because Santiago waved one hand dismissively. "Oh, no, I just mean that I have people who can handle the arrangements. It's no problem."

Vanessa shot Kevin a look from the fridge, raising a brow. She was free to feel all the suspicion that she wanted. Kevin gave a slight shake of his head. Suspicious, sure, but maybe he had ties with the CCA. Or the city council. Or the menacing government.

"Kevin, dear, I'll see you at seven, yes? Lovely. A pleasure to meet you. Both of you. Vanessa, Kevin, enjoy the rest of your day." With that, the man gave both of them a smile, pressed a kiss to Kevin's cheek, and then swept out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

The yellow dress was one of Kevin's favorites. It had originally been his sister's. Kevin had taken it when she'd been going through her closet and getting rid of things. Kevin liked his dresses. There was just something about the flowing fabric, the freeness, the limitless possibilities in style, length, design… Kevin just adored them. His supply was, of course, a bit limited. Finding ones that didn't get tangled in his chair sometimes was impossible. But, well, that was what sewing was for, wasn't it? Kevin had grown pretty adapt at sewing, thank goodness. His grandmother had taught him, on top of embroidery, crochet, and knitting.

He didn't get to wear them often, much to his disappointment. But he liked them. Loved them, really. When he was standing and able to walk was well and truly the best time for him to wear the dresses. He could spin and twirl to his heart's content. Dancing was way more fun when he had a dress billowing out with each spin and step. It was just wonderful. Just a bit of him was disappointed that he'd be unable to go to a club after the dinner with Santiago. Chances were they'd get back to the Bluffs well after most clubs were empty or at the very least the party had long since ended.

Despite the fact that he'd worked endlessly at the station and had tended to a few rebellion matters, Kevin was surprised to find that he was still feeling energized. His muscles weren't sore just yet. Still, better be prepared than not. He grabbed the cane from its spot next to his bed, smiling as he held it.

The kids from his Sidewinder Scouts troop had made it for him. Found the perfect tree branch and carved it to resemble a cobra. Well, the older children had. The younger ones had painted and decorated it for him. The older ones had bemoaned the paint job. After all, an intricately carved cobra definitely looked odd considering the neon blue and pastel green paint job, but Kevin adored it. The stickers peeled off on occasion, but small children seemed to always have a plethora of the colorful things. Not that Kevin minded. It was adorable. His current favorite was a dragon tearing out the heart of a weak and defenseless lion while flashing a peace sign. It was right on the snout of the snake.

Tonight was definitely a good night to use it. Kevin could feel it. He'd done his makeup just right. The eyeliner was winged out just right. His lipstick was a wonderfully bright orange. Vanessa might call him a 'fashion disaster', but Kevin liked his style. Even if it could be described as a lack of style.

A knock on his front door made Kevin jerk in surprise. Was it really seven already? Oh, and he'd likely had Santiago waiting downstairs. Oh, awfully rude. Gripping the cane tightly, Kevin grabbed up his purse, humming just a bit happily. Oh, he knew he shouldn't be looking _forward_ to this. After all, who _knew_ who Santiago was. Kevin was certain he wasn't with StrexCorp. Kevin couldn't bear it if he was having dinner with some _disgusting_ corporate businessman or scientist. _Eurgh._

"Sorry for making you wait I was just--" Kevin said in a rush, opening the door. Goodness, but wasn't Santiago a tall one? Kevin was used to feeling smaller than people when he was sitting. Standing, well… Most people he interacted with were roughly his height. Santiago was definitely tall. "Ah. Hm. Sorry, again. I just had to, well, finish getting ready." He smoothed one hand over his dress, adjusting the fabric and brushing out wrinkles.

Santiago's smile was… Oh, magic. It made his stomach flutter, his stomach tighten, and a rush of heat fill his cheeks. Goodness. That was very unfair that Santiago could do that. Very unfair. They'd just met, really. Hell, they couldn't even be considered acquaintances yet. Kevin knew nothing about the man and he seemed to know everything about him. Or, at the very least, things Kevin wouldn't have told anyone unless they were incredibly close. Like how he took his tea. Or setting foot in the Station.

"Quite alright, _mi querido_. Goodness knows this was a bit sudden. Hardly your fault. I should have scheduled this a bit later. A few days. Let you prepare," Santiago said smoothly, fixing Kevin with a charming grin. Dear god. "I'm really well and truly sorry. If this is a bad time…?"

"No! Goodness no! It's quite alright. Really it is. I don't mind whatsoever. It's just, y'know, I don't go out much." Kevin grinned, leaning a bit onto the cane. "I mean, dressing up going out. Clubs on occasion, and of course the Sidewinder Scouts, so going out like this is rare and!" Kevin took a deep breath, cutting himself off. Okay. No. He wasn't going to be a babbling mess. Not tonight. Not when he was meeting someone new. Not when they were someone as handsome as Santiago was. "Sorry. Anyways, really, it's fine. I'm ready."

Santiago held out his hand, offering it to Kevin. A gentleman. Kevin honestly shouldn't be surprised. But he was. Incredibly. Interlopers didn't tend to be so polite, or charming, or handsome. Certainly not _scientist_ interlopers. They were always disgusting or rude or just plain awful. And yet this man seemed to be the exception to the rule. And Kevin was… Well, he didn't know what he was. Excited? Not really. The thought terrified him. Nervous? A bit, but not really. Anxious? Perhaps that was it.

Accepting the offered hand, Kevin let Santiago lead him back down the stairs, a small wince escaping him after the third and final flight of stairs. Usually he took the elevator, but this was fine. Once he was seated in Santiago's car, the pain eased away. Kevin rubbed at his thigh, trying to ease the muscle there.

The drive to the restaurant was a distance, considering Kevin's low income district, but the conversation had thankfully been delightful. Kevin talked about the Scouts. Santiago had asked what he did in his spare time, and really the only thing he could talk about was the Scouts. All his other volunteer work had taken a bit of a back burner, what with the rebellion Kevin was leading. Kevin, thankfully, was full of stories about the Scouts. His own time with them, his current troop, ones from past troops. There was the time the kids had left him a care package when he was unable to join them on a camping trip. Or when Duke had helped him earn his Mountain Climbing and Exploration of Dangerous Terrain badges. Or when Duke had been dragged by the deaf children to… Wherever he'd been dragged to.

Thankfully Santiago laughed in all the right places and urged Kevin to continue talking. That was refreshing. The Station was always telling Kevin to keep his reports just to his reports. No side comments. No idle chitchat. The verbal lashing he'd gotten from his producer about the temporal glitch during his show that day had been rough because of his chat with that Cecil fellow. When they pulled into the lot, Kevin fidgeted, smoothing his hand over his dress once more. This was out of his depth. Sure, on occasion he'd gone to a fancy restaurant, but that was for interview purposes, review work, some silly segment on the show. Kevin didn't enjoy those, but when he did go do work for them, he usually went in just his work clothes. No one questioned your presence if you were wearing your name badge, after all. A date, though, or just going to _go_? Well, he usually didn't have the money. Or the time. Or the energy.

Entering the restaurant was standard. A small blood sacrifice from each patron (children under 5 got in free) and a dismal wait time. A brief visit to the bathroom for Kevin, though, and they were seated. Santiago was tucking his wallet back into his pocket. Kevin cocked a brow, staring at the man. Santiago brushed his curiosity away with a quick, "Paying our bill just before, flower. Saves time." When they arrived at their table, Kevin wasn't surprised to see Santiago pull his chair out and motion for Kevin to sit down so he could push the chair in. Gentleman. Definitely a gentleman, and Kevin was fighting back a blush. This wasn't a date, he reminded himself. He didn't know _what_ it was, but it was _not a date_.

"I wanted to talk to you about your work," Santiago said once their orders had been placed and Kevin was sipping water. "You've been with DBCR for… How long, now?"

"Oh, the internship was _ages_. Forty years, I think?" Kevin didn't notice Santiago raise his eyebrow. "Yeah. That sounds about right. My Little Reporter's Book of Big-Boy Note Taking was _really_ full. I had a few of them, actually, and the dates are redacted by the CCA, but a lot of the events are pretty old. You'd have to get Station Management and City Council approval to see those records, though.

"So, the internship was forty years if I'm right. And then I got my own show after that. And I've had that for, uh, well I'm 28 now. So, four years?" Kevin furrowed his brow, thinking for a long time. That sounded about right. "Sorry, I've been through a lot of re-education. I mean, as a radio host, of course I have. I've seen things… Things people--well, citizens, I mean--shouldn't see. And of course those have to go away. The memories, I mean."

Santiago nodded, slowly. There was only so much an interloper could understand, Kevin supposed. After all, he knew some towns didn't have re-education, as odd as it was to the radio host. After all, how couldn't you have re-education? People would be seeing things that made them unhappy or just simply wasn't allowed! They'd see terrible things and have to remember it til the end of their days. Like the time Kevin saw the disgusting mass of ooze that was Station Management and had to go in for a solid four hours of re-education… Oh. He wasn't supposed to remember the disgusting mass of green and purple that swirled into a bunch of colors humans shouldn't be able to register. He wasn't supposed to remember the slithering tentacles that grasped at him and clawed with sharp points into his skin.

He'd have to schedule another re-education, it looked like.

"--nd you've always worked for the station?" Santiago's voice swam into his head, and Kevin gave a shake of his head, clearing the distracted thoughts that he shouldn't have away. Santiago seemed to sense Kevin wasn't all there, and he offered a small grin. "Are you alright, flower?" A nod from Kevin. "Alright… If you're certain. I asked if you've always worked for the station? Of course you must have done college or some form of secondary schooling?"

All three eyes went wide, and Kevin gave a small laugh. His work experience was extensive, admittedly. Far too many jobs to list in one evening. If it was a job, Kevin had likely done it.

"I've worked my fair share of professions in town. I put myself through my college years. Mama and Dad couldn't afford it."

"Ah, yes. I was fortunate to have my family fund my education." Santiago took his glasses off, pulling a handkerchief from his sports coat's pocket. As he continued speaking, he wiped his glasses off, brow furrowed just a touch. "Probably not for the best in my case. I wasted their money. I was, heh, far more interested in just playing around with chemicals in the lab. I think they were just happy to get me out of their home. No more explosions from the basement or garage with me gone."

Kevin tittered for a second, clearly uncertain if he should laugh or not. Santiago's own laughter encouraged Kevin to laugh himself. It _was_ funny, Kevin thought to himself. He knew his parents had been happy to have him out of the home. Granted he hadn't blown things up, he _had_ covered every surface with papers from the newspaper he wrote for the high school until he graduated. A cryptid newspaper, of course, chock full of conspiracy theories and mysterious sightings and going ons of the town.

It had been Kevin's pride and joy during his time in high school.

There were more questions about the station. His interns. The stories. Was the show well received? Did he have fans? Kevin answered each question with as much information as he could safely give. His interns were great for the most part. Everyone had their quirk, of course, and he wasn't required to like each and every one of them entirely. He was (mostly) human, after all.

Most citizens tuned in to listen to him talk. His show was in the afternoon and he covered most going ons in town without as much of a filter as some radio hosts. He had fans, of course. There was plenty of calls and emails during his show, and Vanessa was frequently checking their Facebook page while Kevin handled their Twitter. No, it wasn't required to run either page, but fans liked it.

Yes, Kevin posted most of the cat videos from YouTube.

The conversation flowed very well, and when their food arrived, it shifted to their families.

"Mm! Siblings are a nuisance. Just a nuisance. I had a sister, I think. I don't know what happened to her, but I know I remember growing up with a girl older than me," Kevin said after he'd swallowed a bite of his salad. "Mama and Dad don't remember her, so maybe it's just from all that re-education and my internship. Do you have any siblings, Santiago?"

"Mm. One. We get on well enough. Ma and Father encourage us to get along. He has other interests, though. As scientifically inclined as he is, he had other career prospects." Santiago cut off a bite of his steak, his lips thinning for a moment as he did so. "We don't always see eye to eye, but he's a decent older brother."

"Oh."

Kevin fidgeted with his fork, staring at the tablecloth. How strange it must be to this interloper. To talk to someone with no knowledge of this 'New York City' and talked about re-education and time anomalies. It was becoming a bit obvious to Kevin that outside the small group of desert towns, these things weren't normal. Or, at the very least, weren't well known or talked about. But they _had_ to have things like this. Kevin couldn't wrap his head around the idea of not having them. They were as American as toxic candy on Halloween or rabid coyotes dragging attempted politicians away into the night.

"The décor in this town is certainly something I've never seen before, and I've traveled. Is it, hm, local? A cultural thing? Do the other towns around here decorate like this?" Santiago asked, raising a brow.

With the restaurant being on the outskirts of town, the standard gore that hung on most businesses was absent. There wasn't a ring of intestines hanging from the wall near the maître d'hotel. Dismembered hands weren't serving as coatracks, and there wasn't a decorative vase filled with teeth and small bones on the table.

In all honesty, Kevin was a bit on edge about the lack of décor.

"Oh, I don't think so? I've never really travelled outside of Desert Bluffs. Uhm. This is pretty much the furthest I've ever been outside of town. The Red Mesa is fairly… I don't know. We had a guest speaker once from there, but I don't think they decorate like us. And Pine Cliffs is a Ghost Town. Literally. I mean, not to generalize, but ghosts don't decorate much. Not to my knowledge at least." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

It was a rude thing to say, Kevin knew that. Ghosts didn't live in Desert Bluffs, though. Thank god. Kevin didn't think they'd be well receipted in Desert Bluffs. While Desert Bluffs wasn't stellar with citizen happiness, Ghosts were supposed to have very dismal personalities. They'd really only work well with beings like the Julians, and they didn't tolerate anyone.

"A ghost--like a legitimate ghost town?" The smooth tone Santiago had had the whole night was gone and replaced with genuine shock and confusion. "Are they deceased already? Are they born ghosts? Oh, that's so fucking _cool_. I have to go there sometime. Holy shit. We don't have that back home."

With the sudden outburst, Kevin had to laugh. That was not expected from a man who had been playing a suave and smooth personality. At the laughter, Santiago caught himself, but it was too late. Kevin had heard him; had seen what his more loose-lipped personality.

"I, heh, I just mean that, well," Santiago stammered, unsure for the first time that night. "Sorry. Sometimes things are just so scientifically interesting that I get--"

"Carried away," Kevin finished for the scientist with an understanding grin. He could sympathize. "I think I'd understand far more than most people. It's, uh, well it's really nice. If you talked all stuffy, you'd be pretty boring. A handsome face can only get you so far, Santiago."

The flirt didn't go unnoticed. Santiago didn't flirt back, but he did smile and wink playfully at Kevin. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they finished off their meals.

"You're a delight, Kevin," Santiago said when they climbed into his car. "Really, it's a blessing that I had to stop by the station today. I was hoping I'd run into you, but your intern, Vanessa, said it might be a challenge to get you to come. I've noticed your towns interest in outsiders is a bit nonexistent."

The sun had set, and the desert was in beautiful darkness. Above them, stars shone brightly in the night sky. The cacti nearby shook in the wind that had started to kick up.

Santiago had spoken to Vanessa? _Intern_ Vanessa? That was a shock to Kevin. She had seemed just as shocked as he had that Santiago was there, but perhaps they'd spoken earlier? He'd have to remember to ask his intern the next day. That was certainly something to look into. Not that he was suspicious of Santiago or Vanessa, but there was the fact that she wouldn't normally talk to an interloper.

At some point in the ride, Kevin's eyes drooped, his head leaned against the window, and his breathing evened out. When he blinked his eyes open, he was in his bed, still wearing his dress but tucked under the covers. The sun streaked in through his curtains, and he could hear movement in his kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update because I really didn't know how to move past this chapter until like.... Last night.

"He left you a note," Vanessa said as she poured Kevin's morning tea into his favored mug. She'd managed to lure the sleepy man out from the mass of blankets with promises of a proper breakfast. Tea, eggs, toast, and juice. She'd already bandaged her hand up from the bite he'd given her when she'd tried shaking him awake. Kevin had, of course, apologized profusely afterwards. He just wasn't a morning person. There was a reason that--despite the very sunshine personality that radiated through Kevin's entire being--Kevin did the afternoon show rather than the morning. Sleeping the day away was probably one of Kevin's favorite things. Granted, some days he just _couldn't_ get out of bed without his muscles aching and risking falling or worse. But when he was granted the time to actually be lazy and stay in bed, Kevin took full advantage of it. It was just so much more relaxing than it had any right to be. Government declared lazy days were things Kevin looked forward to just as much as children looked forward to dust storms cancelling school.

Santiago had indeed left him a note, though. His writing was hasty, like he'd been rushing, but Kevin appreciated it nonetheless.

_Kevin,_

_I do hope it was alright bringing you into your apartment. You dozed off in the car and simply wouldn't wake. I fed the tarantula (? Is that really a tarantula? Why does it eat metal and try to eat my shoes while I was still wearing them?) before I left. I would very much enjoy seeing you again. Perhaps in something a bit more casual, of course. Drinks, perhaps?_

_Santiago_

At the bottom, the scientist's number was scrawled, and Kevin couldn't help but laugh. The aforementioned tarantula scuttled across the floor. Roughly the size of a golden retriever puppy, Kevin supposed he could see Santiago's confusion. She was definitely a large one. Kevin loved Lilith, though. She was his pride and joy. At least he didn't have to worry about feeding her for a few hours. Waking up to a tarantula piercing its fangs into your thigh just wasn't a good way to wake up, and it was a miracle he hadn't squashed her by kicking her yet.

Probably because Vanessa had taken a few bites to the calf for Kevin.

"So, you going to call him? He seemed a bit of an asshole. Like, stuck up snob asshole. Not like that brother-in-law of yours," Vanessa said with a grimace, leaning against the counter. All four eyes tracked Kevin's every movement, making sure the man actually ate his meal. The last thing she needed was Kevin passing out during a broadcast again. Taking over before Station Management noticed Kevin's prone form laying splayed across the soundboard was time sensitive, and sometimes she was just far enough that there were close calls. Nothing too serious yet, thank goodness, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was making sure that Kevin had enough Spoons to get through the day, and if Vanessa could lend any hand to her boss, well, she needed the college credits.

Vanessa did have a point, Kevin thought. But she hadn't seen him at dinner the night before. She hadn't watched him laugh and joke about his assistants and their antics in the labs. Kevin himself hadn't understood some of the jokes, but he'd laughed anyway, if only to be polite. Santiago's charm made up for his public personality. Kevin couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night before. The scientist was just something. Kevin didn't know what, but he loved the interloper. Well, he loved his personality. A far more casual setting would be an opportunity he'd be a fool to pass up. Besides, something casual was just what he needed. Outside of the rebellion and all the plotting there, Kevin hadn't had much of any time to himself in a casual setting. The Scouts was volunteer work, and he enjoyed it greatly, but children ranging from seven to eighteen years old just weren't great sociable company.

Not for a man in his late twenties, at least.

"I think I'll go," Kevin said, taking a sip of his tea. His phone was already out and he had already punched in Santiago's number and fired off a text. ( **I'd love to! :) How casual?** ) Vanessa was fixing him with a stern glare. Kevin could feel it on him. Well, let her judge all she wanted. He had a few questions for her, anyhow. "When did you meet Santiago? He mentioned you last night, and I never got to ask how he knew you."

The shift in Vanessa was noticeable immediately. She bristled, fidgeted with her fingers, and her breathing stopped for a moment. Kevin wasn't worried about that. It wasn't like Vanessa _needed_ oxygen, anyways. The air was still between the two as Vanessa struggled to figure out how to explain. Kevin didn't mind. They had a few hours before his show. Kevin could wait out Vanessa until the end of time if he so damn pleased.

"I ran into him at the store the other day? Uh, at the H-E-B? I was buying your groceries and he was investigating that black hole that popped up in the parking lot," Vanessa explained. "So, I stopped and asked what he was doing. It could have been, you know, valuable information for your show. It wasn't. He had some silly danger meter. Said it was in red, that it was like… The most dangerous color? I dunno. You know how scientists are. He asked about the show, and I said that it'd be best to talk to you."

"And you told him that I'd be stubborn and not want to talk?" Kevin wanted to cross his arms over his chest. It'd make him look stern and disgruntled. His stomach was rumbling, though, and so he set to picking at his breakfast, taking small bites while he listened to Vanessa explain. He wasn't upset, but he just didn't understand why Vanessa would tell such rude things to an interloper. Especially about her boss! Kevin was just floored by it.

It was nice, though, that she had wanted to get information for a story. Perhaps she was ready to do field reports on her own. He'd have to put in a word to Station Management.

"No, no! I told him that interlopers weren't well receipted here. God, Kev, what do you take me for? I wouldn't say something awful about you." Vanessa wouldn't. Kevin knew that. He trusted her completely. He just wanted to know why someone who knew that talking to someone like Santiago could hurt her in the long run would do so. "I told him that you were very invested in your work and he'd really only be able to talk to you at work. I guess he came up with asking you out himself? Fuck if I know. I just told him where the station was. Not like he couldn't find it on his own but still. If signs disappear again, he could get lost." That would be awful, Kevin conceded.

Fine. Vanessa was in the clear. He supposed it was sweet of her. Besides, they did always need new information on the weird things that happened in town. All the more reason to have Vanessa on in the field reports. They'd have far more information than what Kevin tended to get from his third eye. She had been trying to get information for him, and that was good.

Finishing off his breakfast (after much prodding from Vanessa), Kevin reluctantly swung into his room to get dressed, grimacing as his body throbbed in pain. It was going to be one of those days, evidently. Just what he had been looking forward to. As he was pulling his sweater vest on, his cell phone pinged. He hurriedly rolled the fabric down over the dress shirt, eager to see if it was Santiago. After all, who else would it be? Vanessa was already here, and Grandma Josephine was likely still asleep. There was Duke, of course, but he was still busy coming to terms with his rapid aging from 16 to nearly 30 with a young daughter he didn't remember having. No, it had to be Santiago.

_Fairly casual. Some of my assistants and I at the lab are getting drinks this Friday at one of Desert Bluffs' local bars._

Assistants? Oh, other scientists. Kevin's nose crinkled at that, but if Santiago liked them… Well, Kevin couldn't argue with that, he supposed. He could already hear Vanessa chiding him for being so willing to go along with this, but he ignored it. Besides, there was nothing wrong with making new friends or, if Kevin played his cards right, something more. Grandma Josephine was always saying he needed to get out more, after all. Well, before the rebellion started and Kevin was planning everything. Better late than never, Kevin supposed.

"Kev, I hope you're wearing pants today. Station Management doesn't need to see you… Well, it's not appropriate," came Vanessa's voice, and Kevin blinked a few times. He ought to thank the woman for all the help she gave. She was his savior almost. Quite literally, Kevin would be dead without the woman at his side. There was no disputing that fact. If she didn't step in and make sure he was up, eating, working, and generally getting things done, Kevin would be dead. Likely no one would even notice it, either. Not for a while, at least. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before looking at his phone.

"Yeah, I am. That was one time, Vanessa! Gosh, I was tired. You know that…" He shoved his shoes on before sinking into his wheelchair. "Vanessa, are you doing anything this weekend?"

**Mind if I bring a friend along?**


End file.
